


Попутка

by Crazy_Maestro, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Посол Сарек впервые прибывает на Землю. Но из аэропорта до посольства еще нужно добраться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Попутка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под вдохновением от фильма "Ночь на Земле".

– Да, мама. Да, мама.   
  
Он обвел взглядом парковку: кары сменяли друг друга настолько быстро, что оставалось непонятным, как люди ориентируются в этой мешанине цветных пятен. Однако после того, как его толкнули в четвертый раз, Сареку в голову пришла мысль, что они, должно быть, просто не замечают никого, кроме себя.  
  
– Прошу прощения... Нет, мама.  
  
Судя по табло, он находился в пригороде Сан-Франциско. Примерно в полутора часах езды от посольства Вулкана, располагавшегося в центре. Придерживая плечом трубку персонального коммуникатора, Сарек выудил из дипломата карту и вбил нужные координаты. Над устройством всплыл точный маршрут, сотканный из золотистых нитей.  
  
– Да, мама, – еще раз вежливо ответил Сарек коммуникатору. Было вполне логично, что его мать желала подробно проинструктировать его о поведении на Земле. В конце концов, она была здесь уже несколько раз, а его визит можно было назвать первым – учитывая, что в возрасте шести месяцев дети еще не столь сознательны, чтобы запоминать культурные особенности землян.  
  
И все же...  
  
– Со всем уважением я прошу отложить окончание нашего диалога на три земных часа и сорок минут, – мягко произнес он. – В противном случае я опасаюсь быть задавленным местными средствами передвижения... Да, мама.  
  
Он сложил коммуникатор и, убрав его в нагрудный карман, шагнул в сторону парковки автокаров. Ноги отрывались от асфальта с необычайной легкостью. На секунду Сарек подумал, что смог бы, пожалуй, приподнять один из каров, используя лишь левую руку. Мысль была, безусловно, абсурдной и крайне нелогичной.  
  
– Эй, куда ты!.. – слева раздался натужный рев двигателя.  
  
Повернув голову, Сарек увидел, что в сантиметрах от него затормозил кар устаревшей модели. С водительского места, громко хлопнув дверью, спрыгнула на землю девушка.  
  
– Совсем, что ли, одурел?! – воскликнула она, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами. – Тебя бы сейчас до пупка подрезало!.. А... Ты вулканец.  
  
Из ее уст это прозвучало как-то неправильно – Сарек испытал укол обиды, но ничем этого, разумеется, не показал и сосредоточил свое внимание на самой девушке.  
  
Ее вид был странен, а одежда не модна: джинсы были ей очевидно велики, а на толстовке с капюшоном чернело несколько масляных пятен. Несколько черных вкраплений имелось и на бледном остром лице, за ухом торчала сигарета. Брови девушки были приподняты, и на Сарека смотрели внимательные карие глаза.  
  
Девушка провела ладонью по кончику носа, оставив на нем еще один масляный след, и фыркнула:  
  
– Алло-алло, планета Земля Вулкану! Сказал бы хоть спасибо, что не раздавила тебя насмерть.  
  
– Спасибо, – учтиво откликнулся Сарек, находясь в некотором смятении. При подготовке он уделял большее внимание политическим дебатам и обсуждениям поправок к правилам, а не разговорам с земными подростками.  
  
Девушка довольно хмыкнула и сдула прядь темных волос со лба.  
  
– Ну хоть что-то. Первый раз у нас? Заблудился?  
  
– Да. Нет... – почему-то данная ситуация начала казаться Сареку нелепой, и он уточнил: – Я хочу взять автокар и направиться в центр.  
  
– О, такси ищешь? – оживилась девушка. – Давай ко мне, я как раз свободна сейчас.  
  
Она кивнула на свою машину и, не дожидаясь, пока Сарек осознает, что именно ему предлагают, потащила к кару его чемодан. Для данной операции ей пришлось задействовать обе худые руки, а поза выдала непомерность ее груза – и Сарек, отмерев, легко забрал чемодан, сам поместив его в открывшийся багажник.  
  
– Не надо было. Это все-таки моя работа, – недовольно пожала плечами девушка.  
  
– Вы таксист, – уточнил Сарек. Уверенный кивок ободрил его: у них с матерью накануне как раз произошел длинный диалог о земных девушках и несоответствии их возможных предложений его статусу.  
  
Однако имелся и другой повод для волнения.  
  
– В таком случае сколько вам лет?  
  
Девушка была ниже его на полголовы и уже в плечах почти в два раза. Это навевало мысли о недостижении ей совершеннолетия.  
  
Она закатила глаза и полезла в кар, встав одним коленом на водительское сиденье и не отрывая вторую ногу от земли. Сарек заметил, что на сиденьи имелось две толстых книги: «Разговорник Федерации» и «Права и свободы трибблов».  
  
Вторая тема заинтересовала его безмерно. Сарек хотел было уточнить кое-что, но перед его глазами вдруг возникли водительские права.  
  
_«Аманда Грейсон, 17 лет, категория Е»_  
  
– Доволен? Залезай, – она ткнула большим пальцем себе за плечо и сама первая запрыгнула в кар. – Давай! Настоящий водитель куда лучше автопилота, как таксист со стажем тебе говорю.  
  
Еще раз оглянувшись по сторонам, Сарек чуть приподнял полы туники и погрузился в кар. Сиденье под ним скрипнуло и издало непонятный хруст.  
  
– А, вот где они были, – пробормотала мисс Грейсон себе под нос. Сарек решил, что уточнять не будет.  
  
– Каков же ваш стаж? – спросил он вместо этого.  
  
– Два месяца уже, – с довольной улыбкой ответила девушка и, устроившись поудобнее на фолиантах, выжала газ. 

  
  
  
*** 

  
  
Несмотря на опасения Сарека, кар ехал ровно и плавно. Его, разумеется, смущала громкая, бьющая по барабанным перепонкам музыка. Да и смотреть, как мисс Грейсон ловко поджигает себе одну сигарету за одной, придерживая руль локтем, было несколько тревожно. Но вела она уверенно и быстро, предоставляя Сареку смотреть в чистое от наклеек пространство оконного стекла.  
  
Сан-Франциско пока что не вызывал у него того отторжения, которого Сарек опасался. Несмотря на очевидные отличия, город был чем-то даже похож на ШиКар: те же высотные здания и спешащие по неотложным делам люди, – но не красный от нанесенного песка, а покрытый зеленью. И странно пахнущий.  
  
Спереди раздался смешок, и Сарек поймал в зеркале заднего вида взгляд пары наблюдающих за ним глаз.  
  
– Нравится? – с непонятной ноткой гордости спросила мисс Грейсон.  
  
– Приемлемо, – заметил Сарек. – Что это за запах?  
  
Девушка принюхалась и удивленно посмотрела на него. А затем, что-то сообразив, улыбнулась еще шире.  
  
– Это? Это свежесть. Парки и океан – привыкай! Этот запах здесь постоянно, – она на секунду выглянула из окна, и ветер тут же взлохматил ее волосы, приведя их в полный беспорядок.  
  
К удивлению Сарека, ее это только больше развеселило.  
  
– Обожаю каникулы, – доверительно поделилась она. – А ты?  
  
– На Вулкане нет каникул. Но я расцениваю данный феномен как необходимый, – ответил Сарек. – Земным детям нужно отдыхать от учебного процесса.  
  
– Нет каникул? – мисс Грейсон удивленно обернулась к нему. – Как вы так живете?  
  
Она покачала головой и снова посмотрела на дорогу.  
  
– Странные вы, вулканцы. Совсем не умеете веселиться.  
  
– Нам это не требуется, – надо было признать, этот незатейливый диалог доставлял ему удовольствие. Хоть Сарек и привык контролировать себя, было интересно поговорить с существом, не пытающимся искать в его словах лазейки и дополнительные смыслы.  
  
Мисс Грейсон фыркнула.  
  
– Неправда. Что-то же ты делаешь для своего удовольствия.  
  
– Я каждый день медитирую.  
  
Она замолчала на несколько секунд.  
  
– Весьма... занятный способ себя развлечь. У наших парней встречается и похлеще, – благодушно произнесла она в конце концов. – А танцы? Музыка?  
  
– Я владею игрой на ка'атире, – подтвердил Сарек.  
  
– Ну вот видишь! И как она звучит? Под нее устраивают... балы или что у вас там обычно?  
  
Сарек, воспользовавшись тем, что мисс Грейсон сосредоточилась на дороге, позволил себе легкую улыбку.  
  
– Ее звуки чем-то напоминают вашу арфу.  
  
– О, – коротко откликнулась девушка.  
  
Несколько минут они ехали в молчании. Весьма комфортном, учитывая, что мисс Грейсон слегка покачивала головой в такт музыке и звонко подпевала особенно нравившимся ей, очевидно, строкам.  
  
Когда они проезжали Академию Звездного флота, она не сдерживаясь рассмеялась. Сарек почувствовал смущение от такой неприкрытой демонстрации глубинных эмоций и посмотрел в окно. За ним несколько кадетов в форменных красных мундирах что-то гордо внушали двум своим подругам.  
  
– Вот пижоны! – покачала головой мисс Грейсон. – Полмесяца еще до начала учебы, а они уже напялили форму и клеят девчонок. И как только не жарко им.  
  
– Вы тоже поступаете на учебу? – поддержал Сарек разговор.  
  
– М-м?.. Не-а. Не поступаю, – блеснула девушка белыми зубами, еще раз улыбнувшись ему.  
  
Этот ответ Сарека обескуражил и немного удивил. Мисс Грейсон показалась ему интеллектуально развитой девушкой. Было бы нелогично не расширять ее кругозор и дальше.  
  
– Вы не хотите продолжать обучение?  
  
– Ну-у... И да, и нет, – шутливо пожала она плечами. Было видно, что за этим ответом стоит нечто большее, но Сарек не мог понять, что. И считал неприличным спрашивать напрямую.  
  
Оставшуюся часть пути они проделали молча. Мисс Грейсон частенько поглядывала на него, но сама попыток поддержать разговор больше не предпринимала. Через двадцать две минуты кар затормозил на нужной улице.  
  
Сарек вылез и посмотрел на двухэтажное серое здание, огороженное витой решеткой. Мисс Грейсон открыла багажник и опять взялась за ручку его чемодана. Сарек мягко ее отстранил и сам поднял свой багаж.  
  
– Ну что? – спросила девушка нерешительно. – Пойдешь туда? Не страшно?  
  
Сарек удивленно приподнял бровь.  
  
– Почему вы считаете, что мне нужно испытывать страх?  
  
Мисс Грейсон пожала плечами и махнула на посольство рукой.  
  
– Да ты посмотри на него. Это же тюрьма, а не дом. Там точно должны обитать привидения. А представь, какие там работают люди!  
  
На этот раз она смотрела прямо на него, и случая улыбнуться не предоставилось.  
  
– Я тоже собираюсь там работать, – заметил он, проследив, как на лице мисс Грейсон появляется весьма странное выражение.  
  
– И это сколько же тебе лет? – уточнила она негромко.  
  
– Тридцать четыре земных года, – ответил Сарек. И счел почему-то нужным добавить: – Но вулканцы, если вы знаете, живут гораздо дольше людей. По нашим меркам я не намного старше вас.  
  
Возможно, это было некоторое преуменьшение. Но не ложь.  
  
Мисс Грейсон с сомнением прищурилась.  
  
– Точно?.. Ну, ну хорошо. А я вот в Академию поступила сегодня, – невпопад сообщила она. – Утром письмо пришло, на инженерное приняли. Семье не говорила еще, а ты так и не догадался спросить.  
  
– Поздравляю, – со всей искренностью ответил Сарек.  
  
Повисло молчание. Поскольку от платы мисс Грейсон отказалась еще в дороге, Сареку полагалось попрощаться и уйти. Но его не покидало некое чувство незавершенности. На выявление причины у него ушло не более минуты.  
  
– Могу я получить номер, по которому смогу воспользоваться услугами вашего такси в следующий раз?  
  
На губах мисс Грейсон опять расцвела улыбка.  
  
– Конечно. Куда можно записать?  
  
Когда он вошел в ворота посольства, охрана посмотрела на него с немым осуждением. Сарек списал это на то, что на его светлой накидке мистическим образом появилось масляное пятно. 


End file.
